Civilization Wiki:Requests for adminship
Introduction Requests for adminship (RfA) is the process by which Civilization Wiki community decides who should be administrators (or "sysops"). Administrators have access to that help with maintenance. A user may submit his own request for adminship (a self-nomination) or may be nominated by another user. Old cases of adminship requests can be found from the /Archive. Nominations by others Oldag07 The wiki has been growing and I think it's time for the admin base to grow as well. User:Oldag07 has been a major part of the growth of this wiki for some two years already, and I'd like to nominate him for adminship. He makes quality edits and communicates well with people, so I think he would make a great addition to the team. —ZeroOne (talk) 06:22, February 27, 2018 (UTC) Comments I support Oldag07's nomination! Exitwound 45 (talk) 18:15, February 27, 2018 (UTC) I support it as well. He'll make a fine addition to the administrative staff. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) :Thanks for the kind words! Oldag07 (talk) 22:37, February 27, 2018 (UTC) ::Well, the support is unanimous within the most active admins around, so I see no reason to delay this vote any further. Congrats Oldag07, you've been promoted! :) —ZeroOne (talk) 21:52, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Exitwound 45 User:Exitwound 45 has shown incredible dedication during his short history in the wiki. He has singlehandedly added probably hundreds of new articles already, all about the games that have been really badly neglected until now. This wiki really benefits of him, and I believe he'd benefit from adminship, as that would allow him to rename images too (and he has added lots of those as well!). —ZeroOne (talk) 22:18, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Comments from other users He has done a lot of work. I looked through his contributions, and what he did to get to number 4 on , and I think he'd do fine as an administrator. If he needs to be an administrator to rename image files, then give it to him. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 01:26, December 2, 2014 (UTC) I'll second the nomination. He's an exceptionally dedicated contributor, and I think he'd make a very good administrator as well. -Mythril Wyrm I also support Exitwound's nomination. He has done nothing but great work and shown a lot of dedication. --Becer (talk) 20:21, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :Cool, looks like we have a consensus. I've promoted Exitwound 45. :) —ZeroOne (talk) 20:44, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Wow, what an honor. Thanks so very much, everyone. Exitwound 45 (talk) 00:53, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Mythril Wyrm I reckon we need more admins, and User:Mythril Wyrm would be my current top candidate. He has only been a member for some half a year, yet he has already amassed a couple of thousand edits under his belt. I find he's quality oriented and easy to get along with. —ZeroOne (talk) 22:08, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Nominee's acceptance Mythril Wyrm posted this to his talk page when I left him a note that I had nominated him: :Well, thanks! I'll be happy to serve in whatever capacity I can. :) -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 22:19, July 12, 2014 (UTC) —ZeroOne (talk) 21:30, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Comments from other users I agree with ZeroOne. User:Mythril Wyrm left a good impression after his actions and seems quite dedicated to contribute at the moment. --Becer (talk) 02:37, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :OK, it's been about a week and nobody opposes. I have promoted Mythril Wyrm into an admin. :) —ZeroOne (talk) 21:30, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Requests by users themselves User:Copyza123 to be admin Comments from other users You just started editing, then lost your temper and cussed someone out. So I don't think you are going to be an administrator right now. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 11:07, December 20, 2014 (UTC) category:community category:site administration